


Gods and Monsters

by myrskytuuli



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bella is not nice, Bella's mary sue tendencies explained logically, F/M, Gen, Mind Fuck, did you think that vampires had no natural predators, if I had gotten my hands on the premise of twilight, or human, there are more things under heaven and earth..., this fic is old as balls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrskytuuli/pseuds/myrskytuuli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>because nothing in this world can live without the fear of being hunted. Where the lion might not fall in love with the lamb, but she will not let it go from her claws never the less. And Bella, Bella is special.<br/>Do you still remember the more superstitious times, back then when we all trembled under older powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gods and Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is over four years old, but I decided to upload it anyway because life is short and sometimes you just need to not give a fuck.

**Vampires are beautiful, stealthy, hunters of the night. All their skills, all their abilities are for one purpose; to hunt humans. Everything in them draws the human in. Their otherworldly beauty, the air of mystery surrounding them, their strength and their grace that no human could ever hope to match. Humans are drawn to them like moths to the flame and just like moths, they will meet their destruction in the hands of the vampire.**

**They will be left sucked dry. There is no way to run, no way to fight. Vampires are stronger, vampires are faster. They will always find you.**

**Just like a hawk with a pigeon. Like a cheetah and a gazelle. Like a lion and a lamb.**

**Humans think that they are on top of the food chain, the most evolved species. They are wrong. There is no creature in this world without natural enemies. Humans think that they have risen above the natural order and again they are wrong. They are arrogant and blind as they do not see the truth. They are oblivious to the danger which lurks in their orderly and neat world.**

**Nothing in this world can live without the fear of being hunted, even if they are oblivious to it.**

* * *

 

When Edward first saw Bella he felt something tugging him in. The girl’s scent was like drug to him, sweet and tempting, something out of this world. Bella Swan was a mystery. No matter how Edward tried, he couldn’t read the girl’s mind. Bella was a closed book, a forbidden territory. Bella Swan was beautiful and tempting.

He tried resisting. God knows he tried, but it was an impossible battle. In the end his resistance was futile.

Edward had become addicted to the human girl, like he would have never thought possible.

He had become hooked. Pulled by invisible strings that would not let him leave the girl’s side.

His family was absolutely right; it wasn’t wise or healthy. Prey and predator, it could only end in pain.

But it was already too late to be rational. It had been too late the first second that Edward had smelled her delicious scent. He couldn’t turn back anymore. Not when Bella was there, being so accepting, so different, so brave.

* * *

 

 

_“Are you afraid?”_

_“No.”_

_“You should be, I am a monster.”_

* * *

 

_“Let me try something.”  Bella just nods and Edward shifts closer. He can smell her breath on his face and almost taste those tempting lips. Giving into the feeling he closes the gap between them and tastes the lips beneath his own. It is everything he had dreamed of, and so much more. Their lips move against each other, and it is like the world itself moves on its axis. There is sensation, pure sensation, Bliss, lust, hunger, so much hunger. Hunger that is his- no hers too. She moves more aggressively now, pressing, demanding, like she wants to devour him right then and there. It’s so much, so much that Edward almost loses it right then and there, and it would seem that she would be more than happy to lose it with him._

_And then the world shifts back and Edward hastily jumps away. It’s too much, more than he can handle._

_“No! We have to stop. It´s, it’s too much, I can’t control…”_

_Bella looks at him and there are countless emotions flashing in her eyes as she looks at Edward. You could almost say that the strongest of those emotions are anger and disappointment. It is a tense moment, but then that something, something that Edward is not going to think too much, passes and Bella is being Bella again, apologizing and all._

_“No I’m sorry. It’s just, just that my hormones and all that…”_

_Edward doesn't dare to try again._

* * *

 

Edward is always worried of Bella, his clumsy little human girlfriend. When Bella isn’t getting in trouble with her own feet, she is attracting the attention of all the wrong parties. Like those filthy men down at the town, or that hunting vampire with super senses, or the Voltaire. And the absolutely worst thing is how Bella herself seems to have no sense of danger at all. Like how she stayed there with her legs rooted to ground and looking like she was actually planning to fight against those strong young men. Or that she went to that vampire all by herself. Walked into a trap made by a vampire, knowing full what was coming, and still going all alone.

Sometimes Edward was sure that Bella did all those things just to make his life a miserable mess. 

Sometimes Edward thought that Bella was suicidal.

Sometimes Edward thought that Bella overestimated her luck.

Sometimes Edward even said so to Bella.

Bella always laughed and kissed him and told him not to worry.

Edward still worried and guarded Bella like she was his most precious treasure, which she was.

* * *

 

_Everything in me is designed to draw you in. all of you flock around us and adore us. You will feel drawn for me, because that’s how we are designed. Like we would need any of that to hunt you, like you could ever outrun from us, like you could ever overpower us. Like you could ever hide from us._

* * *

 

When Edward left her, Bella felt betrayed and angry. Her fragile body lied on the forest floor, unprotected, unwatched, deep in the wild. There were many bears, mountain lions, wolves and other carnivore animals roaming about. Many of those animals could easily maim lonely human. Bella didn’t care about them. They wouldn’t attack.

But that bloodthirsty vampire heading her way would.

“I couldn’t resist anymore. Your scent, it is intoxicating.”

Of course he couldn’t. Neither could the werewolves resist the need to keep her safe. Keep her near.

Bella didn’t care about them. Bella wanted her Edward back. Edward was special, Edward was _hers. How could he leave her?!_

_Well, maybe the werewolf boy would have to do instead._

 

* * *

 

_Of course the wolf is not enough. How could he be, Bella has already chosen and now there is only one for her._

_She sulks and broods. She is angry and she WANTS him. So distraught is she that she can't even concentrate on the fact that there is a lonely, desperate and mad vampire circling her, trying to get close, NEEDING her._

_No, she doesn't care about her and her revenge. Bella’s life has now only one meaning, and it is to get Edward back._

_So she gets him back. And nothing can stand in the way, not the werewolves that want to have Bella for themselves, not really understanding themselves why, not the humans in her life that think that the relationship of her and Edward is not healthy, and not the other vampires._

_Edward’s family can't resist long, they already love Bella too much to leave her behind. The Voltaire can talk all they want about rules and traditions. They can lie all they want. The truth is, that they want her just as much as the Cullens do._

_They fear her, they adore her. They want to eat her, they want her to become one of them. They can't have their minds off of her, she is...different._

_Even Edward can't stand in her way. He might think that it would be better if he wasn't part of Bella’s life anymore, and he might be right, but that doesn't mean that Bella is going to let him go._

 

* * *

 

Sometimes Edward wonders. It is just for a flicker of a thought, but it is still there. They are marching to the battle, both werewolves and vampires. Another vampire has been driven mad and has created an army for herself, just to get her hands on Bella. Hundreds of years of contracts and rules and tip toeing around had been thrown away because of his girlfriend. When that little wonder comes, Edward reminds himself that of course it is natural. Bella is special, she is extraordinary girl who has affected them all. It is impossible not to be impressed by Bella. Everybody feels it. The little hooks that pull you towards her. The Voltaire, his family, even the wolves. Like the moon circled the earth and the earth circled the sun, all the supernatural seemed to circle Bella swan.

She was his world, his life.

Edward would give anything for her, he would give his life without a second thought for her.

The difference between those fighting to protect Bella and those trying to hurt her was that the other side admitted that they were sacrificing their lives to Bella.

 

* * *

 

_Humans have countless myths and stories concerning the supernatural. While some of them may have a grain of truth in them, like the European werewolf stories, or the American shapeshifter tales, or the whispers of vampires, there are also tales that have no basis on reality whatsoever._

_There are stories of the goddess Morrigan, who would haunt the battlefields, and every life slain, every blood spilled, she would take as a sacrifice, and kingdoms would be nothing but playthings to her, as she watched them march to war when it pleased her._

_There are stories of the Valkyries that would fly above the battlefield and claim the souls of the fallen. There are stories of the succubae, the demons that would seduce men and slowly drain their souls away with every sweet kiss. There are stories of Lilith, the mother of monsters, the demon queen that would take what she wanted, when she wanted and human souls were nothing but food for her monstrous children._

_These stories have no basis on reality, as there are no monsters that devour **human** souls._

* * *

 

_“Bella, I’m not sure our kind have souls.” Edward admits, his fears laid bare in front of his love._

_“I know you do.” Bella whispers to him, sweet and sure and assuring._

* * *

 

Edward could be very frustrating. They had had the same conversation over and over again. Nothing ever came out of it. Edward worried of Bella's soul and health. Bella wanted Edward. Edward would argue and come up with reasons for them to stay as they were. Bella didn’t care, what Bella cared was to feel the delicious vampire between her legs.

They come to an agreement of a kind. Marriage, like they say, is a compromise.

When the “I dos” have been said, the couple flies far away to an isolated island to spent their honeymoon.

It works very well for Bella. She is already anxious, she is needy. She has been waiting for a long time.

* * *

 

_When their first night together comes, Bella is almost over the edge. She wants, she needs. She wants Edward so much that it hurts. She thirsts to have Edward, all of him. She tastes the vampire in her mouth and it almost drives her over._

_But she holds on. There is something she else she WANTS. Something she has worked so hard to get._

_Edward is gone. There is nothing left but the instinct, the burning need. Bella feels it, she returns it all with matching passion and when she feels IT, the one thing she had been looking for and waiting for all this time, taking roots inside her womb, she cries in euphoria that is in no way human._

* * *

 

The others don't understand Edward. They say that it is Bella’s choice. They pity him and console him, but they tell him that still, it is Bella’s own choice.

They don't understand that the thing they are trying to protect is a monster. They say that it is his baby and therefore he shouldn't call it a monster, but they don't understand like he does.

Most of the time Edward is scared and confused and angry. He doesn't know what he feels or knows anymore. He loves his wife, he is obsessed with her, he fears her- fears for her, doesn't want to be anywhere near her, can’t let her out of his sights and...And that thing inside her, he knows it is a monster.

Bella is getting weaker by day, and by day it seems like the supernatural world revolves around her more and more. The Cullens are ready to protect her to the edges of the earth and the wolves grow restless. They are readying for a battle, everybody knows, even if it is not said out loud.

_Sometimes Edward just looks at Bella from the distance. She looks awful. All sharp angles, clammy flesh and bones that do not seem to fit into her body. There is something insect-like in her, if you look long enough. Something, that when you look at her from the corner of your eye, you can almost see bleeding through her human skin._

* * *

 

_Edward knows that he is no longer free. He is no longer individual and he is no longer able to make choices or think like he used to be._

_He thinks that this might not be a very new development._

* * *

 

The werewolves didn't attack, but Bella forgives them for they have given one of their own to them. Her daughter tastes the bond that she has on the young wolf and giggles her sweet beautiful laugh. Renesmee is beautiful and perfect and they all love her the moment they see her.  Renesmee is something so perfect that they almost don't believe her to be real.

She would never need to fear the hunger, even if she didn't have the wolf.

Bella strokes her husband’s cold cheek as he strokes her hair.

His gaze is empty. His eyes are void of anything, be that emotion of any kind.

Bella looks at her own reflection on the table mirror. Now she looks like a vampire. The pregnancy was energy consuming and her control over her form had almost slipped several times.

But now, at least for a while, she will look like a vampire.

It suits her fine for the moment, but she knows that she and her daughter need more sustenance. Renesmee needs food to grow up and she is still exhausted from the birth.

Luckily the Voltaire are coming soon.

* * *

 

The battle with the Voltaire is cruel and while it does claim many lives from both sides it is also a reason to celebrate. Bella and Renesmee are safe. Bella is as incredible as ever, still not feeling any urges towards human blood, and Renesmee is as wondrous as ever. Renesmee who is a creature that none of them can understand, but who they all dearly love.

_Hatefeardespisehelphelphelpustheirgonnadestroyusallnonono_

And if the death of so many Voltaire have kindled the sparks of civil war between many old vampire covens that would wish to take their place as the new Voltaire, well if any of them try to come too near Bella or Renesmee, they are ready to fight again.

_NononodontcomeyouwillallbejustsacrifacestoHERjustanothersacrifacehelphelpusSHEistoomuchfearHER_

 


End file.
